Lily Dumbledore Potter
by HerEmeraldEyes
Summary: Ginny and Harry married and have a daughter! Mainly about her starting life at Hogwarts... and later in the story there will be some action with the Order of the Phoenix and Horcruxes and all kinds of good stuff like that... R&R please!


**Hey guys... sorry its been so long. I got tired of both of my other stories so I am starting another new one. Yes that is a very bad habit of mine. But hopefully I will be able to finish this one. Enjoy and pleeease review:)**

::Chapter One::

A large, brick building stood six stories tall in the center of London. To the normal human eye, it was completely invisible, hidden behind the window of a filthy, abandoned department store. But for some, this brick building was a sanctuary, a place of healing and miracles. For some, it was known as St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny Potter let out a small sigh of awe as she stared down at the tiny baby girl being placed in her arms. Red fuzz had already started to cover the top of her small, round head. Her deep emerald eyes blinked slowly, trying to take in all the new surroundings. "She has your eyes," Ginny murmured, tears filling her bright brown eyes and sliding quickly down her rosy cheeks.

"She's beautiful," Harry agreed, his heart swelling with pride and happiness. He leaned in and gently planted a kiss on his wife's damp forehead. She beamed, brushed some hair out of his face, and held their daughter out to him. Harry cradled her gently in the crook of his arm, and watched in wonder as she slowly fell asleep, her tiny body pressed up against his chest.

"What should we name her?" Ginny asked him, already knowing what he would say.

"Lily." Harry answered, without hesitation. "Lily Potter."

"Lily..." Ginny loved the feeling of the name rolling gently off her tongue. "Lily Dumbledore Potter," she whispered, meeting Harry's eyes, willing him to agree. Harry gave a slight nod, and in that second, gave the name of his beloved teacher to his newborn child. He felt his heart leap, as if the great Albus Dumbledore was here once more, smiling down on this beautiful little girl.

11 years later, in a small house in London, Lily Potter awoke with a start. The small clock on her bedside table read 11:59 pm. Just in time. Lily smiled to herself, and squeezing her eyes shut, told herself to make a wish. "I wish..." she whispered. "I wish that the sorting hat would put me in Gryffindor like my mum and dad." Her eyes fluttered open again just as the clock struck midnight. Lily's heart leapt. At last, she was 11. And in less than nine hours she would be standing in King's Cross Station, at platform 9 3/4, getting ready to ride away on the Howarts Express.

Try as she might, Lily could not bear to keep these joyful thoughts to herself. She pushed back her warm cocoon of blankets, and shivered as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She leapt across her room to the door, and pulled it slowly open. In several silent bounds, she found herself in the doorway of her parents' room. Holding her breath, Lily tiptoed across the wooden floor, willing it not to creak. She made it safely to the edge of the bed, and leaned over, examining her father's sleeping form. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, and his face was calm and peaceful. She sighed for a moment, wondering if she should wake him.

"Aeeek!" A strangled cry escaped her lips as her father leapt up and clutched her around the middle. Harry lifted his daughter easily on to the bed he shared with Ginny and placed her between them. Lily tried to look angry, but a smile pushed its way on to her freckled face. "That's not fair. I thought you were asleep," she scolded him.

Ginny turned towards her daughter and tapped her on the nose. "You silly little girl. Waking us up at midnight for no reason at all," a mischievous smile played across her dainty rose lips.

"Really Lily. What is the meaning of this?" Harry teased her, trying to look stern. "What is so special about tonight that you had to wake us at this hour?"

"It's my birthday!" Lily exploded, exasperated with them both. Harry and Ginny burst into laughter and set about tickling their daughter until tears pushed at her emerald eyes. Breathing heavily, the happy family lay down together on the bed. Lily's tiny body fit like a missing puzzle piece in between Ginny's slim lovely figure and Harry's strong, burly one. It was the perfect picture. But all was not as it seemed.

Not for one moment could Harry forget the dangers that lurked outside these happy walls. Ginny and Harry had worked furiously for years, along with many other members of the Order, promising each other they would destroy Voldemort once and for all before having children. And yet one Horcrux still remained - hidden well, and very much alive. The Horcrux they still needed was the unknown item belonging to either Godric Gryffindor or Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry, Ginny, and many others had searched for this Horcrux for years, using all possible resources and clues, but it was nowhere to be found. And so, they decided they would take the risk, and have a child before it was too late. As long as Ron Weasley, a trusted uncle, brother, and friend, was their secret keeper, Voldemort would never find their home.

However, the Potters were still fearful of sending Lily off to school. Voldemort had his ways of knowing what was happening at Hogwarts. With Dumbledore gone, who would keep Lily from danger? Minerva was a fine Headmistress, but she was growing very old, and her powers were nothing compared to those of the Dark Lord. Although Dumbledore's enchantments still protected the castle, Harry and Ginny lay awake many nights, whispering and worrying about their young, beautiful daughter. They tried to reassure each other that she would be fine. Yet still, the fear was there. Always.


End file.
